The invention relates generally to access governance systems that grant access and entitlements to users, and more specifically to a system and method for reviewing data resources and the accuracy of the owners assigned to data resources.
In general, access governance systems define a user's access rights and entitlements to available resources. For example, a user may have read/write access to a source control system, the ability to work on issues in a defect tracking system, and read/write access to the engineering folder on the corporate file share. Typical systems have numerous data resources to which users may have access. These data resources may be grouped into sets that are business-oriented for management purposes. For example, data resources for engineering, finance, human resources and other departments may be grouped into sets that are aligned around their relationship to the groups that utilize the resources in an organization.
There are known systems for reviewing a user's access rights in a system. However, these systems only review the data resources from the point of view of which users have access to the data resources. These systems do not have the ability to review the attributes of the data resources or the owners assigned to the data resources. What is desired then is a system that is able to review the attributes, including ownership, of the resources managed by an access governance system.